


make me yours again

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hot, M/M, Rough Sex, Ruki x Uruha, Smut, Talking, rukiha, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: An unexpected late-night call from Uruha leads to very interesting things.





	make me yours again

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the 15 anniversary live tbh. I started writing this 2 weeks ago and I was kinda stuck with the smut oops ^^"

It was lucky that Ruki always slept terribly late - or, rather, quite early in the morning - because the phone ringing at this hour would have pissed him off to no end and the caller would have  had a piece off his mind.  
  
The name he saw on his phone screen made him raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow. What was he doing up at this hour? He loved sleep as much as he loved alcohol. Damn him, this better not be a stupid drunk call.  
  
"Uruha?"  
  
There was a deep intake of breath from the other side that, admittedly, made the vocalist worry immediately. "Hey, Ruki-chan," Uruha said. Did he sound...nervous? "Um, could you maybe come over?"  
  
Ruki bit his bottom lip; something must be wrong. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Er, yeah, I guess. Look, I can't really talk to you about this on the phone. But I understand you're busy, just forget--"  
  
"Oi, shut it," Ruki cut him off. "I'm not busy; but I wouldn't leave you alone even if I was. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"O-okay. Thank you!"  
  
Even though Uruha sounded like his normal cheerful self again, the petit vocalist couldn't help but wonder what on earth had happened and if the other was truly alright.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The sight that greeted Ruki when Uruha opened his door was unexpected but most definitely welcome. The guitarist was wearing the white Rad Market hoodie he had been wearing during the encores of their 15 anniversary live. However, this time, his long legs were bare as he wasn't wearing knee high boots. Ruki tried not to gulp; the taller man looked absolutely delicious.  
  
Uruha smiled at him, making the vocalist feel at peace. "Hey. Thanks for coming."  
  
Ruki shrugged, not really trusting his voice at the moment, and stepped into the other's house. Nothing seemed to be out of order and nothing seemed to be actually wrong with the guitarist as he sat down on the couch and gestured for the smaller man to do the same. He did look a little nervous, though.  
  
"So, is everything okay?" Ruki asked, not sure why he was here.  
  
"Yes...and no," was the other's cryptic answer.  
  
Ruki found himself raising an eyebrow once again. Why couldn't the other just speak plainly and explain what was going on?  
  
"I... I miss you," Uruha confessed in a soft, barely audible, tone.  
  
"You see me all the time," Ruki said and it almost sounded like a question. "Band practice, photoshoots--"  
  
"That's not what I mean," the other cut him off. He still sounded nervous but his voice had risen just a tiny bit.  
  
Ruki was about to ask him to elaborate but stopped himself. This was Uruha, known for doing things in his own pace. He wasn't someone to be pressured into talking about his feelings; he would never open up like that. So, the vocalist gave him time.  
  
Eventually Uruha spoke again, looking down and playing with the hem of the hoodie. "Do you remember when we first started? How we used to...fool around?"  
  
Ruki nodded. When the band was still new, the two of them had had their moments. They had called each other late at night for sex and comfort. When they had all shared the uncomfortable tour bus, they had done things while the others had been blissfully asleep. There had been undeniable chemistry between them right from the start and the sex had been mind-blowing.  
  
"Well...that," Uruha concluded.  
  
Ruki bit his bottom lip. He couldn't deny that what he had had with the lead guitarist had been amazing but... "We were young," he said. "We had no idea how far we'd go. It's not a good idea."  
  
The other nodded, still not meeting the smaller man's eyes. "Well then... Sorry for wasting your time."  
  
Ruki's heart broke at how dejected the other looked. He could feel it even though he couldn't see his face that clearly. And he couldn't let him be this sad.  
  
With a hand on the other's wrist, Ruki confessed, "I miss it too. I miss _you_ , 'Ruha. You felt so good. _We_ felt so good."  
  
Uruha finally looked at him and there was no joy, no cheerfulness there. "Then why can't we still have that? I'm not asking for a relationship."  
  
"You want us to be friends with benefits?"  
  
Uruha shrugged. "That's basically what we were back then. It will be less complicated and far easier. You love me and I love you; it doesn't have to be more than platonic."  
  
"But you do want it to be sexual?" Ruki had to ask, had to make sure that they were on the same page and that they both wanted the same thing.  
  
Uruha took Ruki's hand and guided it from his wrist to his thigh, under the hoodie. And all that Ruki felt was soft skin. No shorts, no underwear. This time he did gulp, realizing that the other man was naked beneath the hoodie.  
  
"Is that good enough for an answer?" the guitarist asked huskily.  
  
And then Ruki was kissing him like a drowning, madly desperate man. The guitarist's lips were soft and incredibly full, just as he remembered. Ruki was pleased to not taste any trace of alcohol as he explored the other's mouth, an indication that the older man was not drunk and meant every word.  
  
They were both breathing hard when they pulled apart. Uruha looked at the smaller man with a sugary sweet smile and glittering shiny eyes. He was still holding the other's hand on his thigh and Ruki dug his nails into the creamy skin, just hard enough to make the other gasp.  
  
They didn't say anything; there was no need for that, not anymore. Both of them were burning with desire and longing for each other's touch, one another's body. Uruha pulled the other in a slower kiss, hands exploring and rediscovering. Ruki's hungry lips soon moved to the other's neck, gently guiding him to a different position. Uruha lay on the couch with Ruki on top of him, his mouth and tongue and teeth attacking the soft skin of his neck. Uruha wrapped his long legs around the other, pulling him closer.  
  
Uruha helped the other out of his shirt and licked a long line from his stomach all the way up to his neck, making the smaller man above him shiver and moan. Ruki's hand found its way inside the guitarist's hoodie and played with his nipple, bathing in the soft sensual sounds Uruha was making.  
  
They exchanged more heated kisses, rubbing against each other to create friction, making out and dry humping until they could barely breathe. Ruki could only imagine how the roughness of his jeans felt against the other's bare skin, his hard cock only partly concealed by the hoodie.  
  
"Ah, fuck me," Uruha breathed.  
  
Ruki only gave him a devilish grin. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."  
  
The look Uruha gave him was so intense, his eyes dark and burning with lust. He began to unzip the vocalist above him, never breaking eye contact, when he said determinedly, "Take me. Use me. Make me your slut."  
  
Ruki bit his bottom lip at the sound of those words and helped with the removal of his jeans and underwear. He didn't make any move to take off the other's hoodie and the latter didn't do anything about it. Ruki could admit to himself that after coming so close to having his hands all over the other's irresistible thighs during the live, he had imagined taking only the guitarist's shorts off and fucking him hard in the dressing room when it was all over.  
  
With a gesture of his hand, Uruha answered his unasked question. He got the lube and a condom from the drawer next to the couch and repositioned himself between the guitarist's long legs, open and waiting for him.  
  
As he squirted lube on his fingers, he remembered all those times they had been too desperate and too impatient for all that, Uruha taking his fingers in his hot mouth and sucking on them until they were properly coated with saliva. A part of him wanted to drag the whole thing out, having Uruha beg like the slut he wanted to be for him; but his own need was too great.  
  
He pushed one digit inside the beautiful man underneath him, making him moan wantonly. Damn, he had missed these sounds. He had missed that tight heat that surrounded his fingers as he began to slowly use more in order to prepare the other for what was to come.  
  
"Tell me what you want," Ruki said huskily, wanting nothing more than to take the man beneath him and claim him once again but also needing to hear it.  
  
"Fuck me," Uruha said breathlessly, pulling the vocalist closer to him with his legs that were wrapped around him. "Fuck me until I scream. Make me forget everything but you."  
  
It felt so good just to hear these words and see the raw need in the other's eyes. Ruki tore at the packet with his teeth and rolled the condom over his aching member. He entered the guitarist and shivered, loving the sensation of being inside him.  
  
He gave Uruha a moment to adjust before he began to move. He puller out and pushed right back in not quite gently, Uruha meeting him thrust for thrust and digging his nails into his back. The only noises in the room were their pants, their moans, and the lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh.  
  
Ruki could feel that he was close. Uruha whimpered as his thrusts turned more frantic and erratic, as one hand help on to his hip tight enough to bruise and the other wrapped around his cock, stroking him the way he knew he liked.  
  
"Come for me, babe," Ruki whispered in his ear.  
  
And with a twist of his wrist, Uruha screamed "RUKI!" and came hard, his seed all over Ruki's hand and his own white hoodie. Ruki let out an almost primitive groan and his own orgarm hit him just as hard.  
  
He managed not to collapse fully on top of the guitarist, partly supporting his weight on one elbow. He remained inside Uruha even as he began to grow soft, not willing to lose that connection just yet.  
  
"Why did we stop doing this?" Uruha asked breathlessly, cupping the other's cheek.  
  
Ruki chuckled and planted a soft kiss on Uruha's forehead. "Because we're idiots."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh writing uke Uruha for the second time in my life ^^ Let me know who you like as the seme and who as the uke, and what you thought of the fic!


End file.
